Then There Was You
by DestinysFate
Summary: (Rewrite of SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD) [AUFantasy] Spike's getting married to Dru. But what happens when Dru picks a wedding singer that arouses Spike in more ways than one. One being his doubt to marry. Two...


~*~ThEn ThErE wAs YoU~*~  
  
Summary: Spike is finally getting married to the woman of his dreams. . .or so he thinks. He'd thought Dru was the only one for him. Then there was her; the wedding singer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N (If you've read the original copy of this story, please read the following. If not, then skip all my ranting and go read the story! lol): Ok. Forget everything about 'SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD' when you read this story, k? It's very different. ^_~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike glanced at his watch and his eyes widened in alarm. "Oh God, it's time!" He scrambled out of his seat and checked himself in the mirror. Running nervous hands through his hair, he smoothed back his peroxide locks and straightened his tie around his suddenly sweaty neck. Rubbing at it, he looked startled at the misplaced piece of hair on his head. "Shit. Where's my gel? Where's my gel?" He groped through the cabinet and felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Here," Anya placed a dollop of gel onto her hand and made Spike turn to face his reflection. At his sweaty forehead, Anya chuckled, "Relax, Spike. You can do it."  
  
While she spread the gel onto his head, Spike cracked his neck, trying to relieve the immense tension he felt. "I-I know. I just. . ." he paused and sighed, "I've dreamt of this for so long and I don't know what I'd do-"  
  
"If she said no," she finished. Massaging his shoulders, she gave her best friend an assuring hug, "Spike. You're a good man. You have the sweetest, most giving heart and you were the best lover who gave me the most amazing orgasms-- " She paused and corrected herself, "Ok, you're the *second* best lover--Xander being number one--"  
  
Spike chuckled, "Is there a point to this speech of yours, pet?"  
  
"Right. Let me just get straight to the point. She'll say yes." Holding onto him tighter, she finished, "She'd be a dumbass not to."  
  
Spike laughed and turned in her arms to return her hug. "Thanks, Anya." Sighing, he glanced one more time in the mirror, "I'm gonna do it."  
  
Checking his pockets for everything he needed, his keys and the reservation number, he gave her a goodbye nod, and ran out the door with Anya shaking her head.  
  
"He's really gonna do it," she commented as she moved back to her seat. Plopping down into her chair, she jumped right back up. Reaching behind her, her eyes widened as she stared at the velvet case.  
  
She laughed disbelievingly, "Stupid Spike forgot the ring-"  
  
"Thanks, Anya!" Spike gasped, snatched the case from her fingers, and ran back out of her apartment.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Spike?" Drusilla asked shakily, looking down at the man who was kneeling on one knee before her.  
  
Love shone in his eyes as he said the words he had been wanting to ask her since the moment he laid eyes on her--or rather, since the moment they had first slept together.  
  
He had woken up in the middle of the night and had watched her sleep after their lovemaking. Even though he was 23, he had held onto his virginity waiting for someone like her. He gave himself to her that night, and she had shown him such sinful pleasures; he knew she was the only one he wanted to be with from that day on.  
  
She was his princess, his everything, and he was going to give himself and the rest of his life to this woman that he was completely sure he was in love with.  
  
Doing his best to form his thoughts into words, Drusilla listened in silence and stared in awe as the lights glinted on the diamond ring that was presented to her.  
  
"Drusilla, baby, my princess," Spike gathered a calming breath into his lungs and proposed, "Will you make me the h-happiest man on earth and be my wife?" Staring into her eyes, a slow smile crept onto her lips and she leaped into his arms.  
  
"Yes, Spike. Yes, I'll be your wife!" she cried. The whole restaurant applauded and Spike sighed with relief, feeling the heavy weight of doubt lift and be replaced with great joy as he held his wife-to-be.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *looks down at lap and rubs sweaty palms together* What do you think? I don't know what to think of this chapter. . .hmm. . .Maybe I need a beta. . .  
  
Oh! And help! I know this might be obvious for some of you, but not for me: *blushes* Does anyone know how to make italics, bold, and underlined text appear on uploaded documents? Please, let me know!  
  
Please be kind a review. =) 


End file.
